


Klaine, The Musical; Dalton Days

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Klaine, The Musical [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Some of you may remember my Valentine story, Klaine, The Musical. What you may not know was it was originally going to be part of a much longer story called Dalton, The Musical. This is actually the prequel to Klaine, The MusicalI Originally Posted this on FF.net, but didn't really get much response to it. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know if it is worth continuing!





	1. A Rocky Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts out immediately after Rocky Horror Glee Show, and goes through the first half of Never Been Kissed. Mostly canon compliant, but with artistic liberties taken.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

It was Friday afternoon, and Kurt was smiling and humming to himself as he folded up his Riff costume and carefully placed it in his bag. He'd already packed away the wig and skull cap. Playing the strange handyman had been so much fun, especially getting to sing in the lower ranges. It always shocked people when they heard him, never realizing just how big of a vocal range he had.

He finished washing away the last traces of the make up, having first removed most of it with a moist towelette, and applied his moisturizer, before donning a fresh shirt. Finally, after fixing his hair, he departed the backstage changing rooms and headed towards the parking lot.

He had parked close to the back entrance today, not only for the convenience, but also as an attempt to avoid any jocks lingering in the halls, ready to body check him into a locker, or throw an ice cold slushie in his face. His good mood began to fade as he thought about how bad the bullying had gotten since last year. Sure, now that Puck and Finn were in Glee club, he wasn't getting tossed in dumpsters every day, but he was still the other jocks' favorite target.

Some days when the bullying got so bad, he would go home and put on one of his favorite musicals, and imagine what it would be like if his life were one big musical, because they always had a happy ending; the evil witch (the bullies) would be banished, and Kurt would ride off with the prince to live happily ever after in a palace.

He was nearly to the exit when something slammed into him from behind, and before he could catch himself, his head bounced off a locker, hard enough that it left a small dent. Kurt heard the sound of Azimio's laughter, and Karofsky calling him a fag as he slid down the metal towards the floor, just before the world went black.

…

He opened his eyes slowly, disoriented at first. As things gradually came into focus, he remembered the shove that had sent him flying into the lockers. He carefully sat up, whimpering and feeling nauseated at the movement. He reached up and felt the bump on his head.

Oh Gaga, what was he going to do? He couldn't let his dad see him. He still wasn't fully recovered from the heart attack he'd had just a little over a month and a half ago! He'd go ballistic if he found out about this, and put more strain on his already weak heart.

His dad had just started back to work at the garage this week, with strict orders from his doctor (and Kurt) not to lift anything heavier than a wrench. Maybe if Kurt hurried he could get home before his dad and hide out in his room. If his dad tried to check on him, he'd hide under the covers and claim to be sick.

Very cautiously, he stood, gathered up his belongings, and made it to his car on shaky legs. Maybe driving wasn't such a good idea, but he really didn't have much choice. He could have called one of his friends, he supposed, but they would want to take him to the ER, and they would contact his dad. And besides, he was pretty sure Carole was on duty tonight, and there was no way she'd keep this from his dad.

He made it home, and was relieved to see his dad wasn't home yet. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and headed down to his room. He went to his ensuite bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. The good news was there wasn't any blood, and his pupils were normal, so he probably didn't have a concussion. He took some ibuprofen, put on a video, and lay down with the ice pack.

Half an hour later, he heard his dad moving around upstairs, and quickly hid the ice pack under his pillow, turned off the TV, and pulled the covers up, rolling so his back was to the stairs.

"Kurt? You home, kiddo?" His dad called out, as he came down the stairs.

"I'm here, Dad," Kurt replied.

"You okay bud? Whatcha doing in bed so early?"

"I'm just feeling a little sick, queasy and tired. I think it might have been something I ate. I just want to sleep it off. I'll be fine, Dad."

"You sure, Kurt?" The elder Hummel sounded a little skeptical.

"Yes, Dad. I'm just really tired. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, kiddo, but if you need anything, or start to feel worse, let me know, okay?"

"I will, Dad. There's left over soup in the refrigerator, you can heat that up for dinner."

After Burt went back upstairs, Kurt lay in his bed, and suddenly he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He didn't know how much more he could take. Those Neanderthals were so close to crushing the last spark of optimism inside him. He was so exhausted, he cried himself to sleep.

…

He hid out in his bedroom all weekend, and really didn't want to get up for school on Monday, but knew if he didn't his dad would worry even more. Fortunately, the bump on his head had gone down, and there was only an easily concealed bruise left. Still, he didn't really want to face his dad just yet, so waited until the last possible moment to leave his room, grabbing a piece of toast, and shouting an apology to his dad for being late, not stopping until he got to his car, despite his dad calling out to him to wait.

As usual he tried to act like he didn't have a care in the world, and smiled at Tina as she complimented him on his sweater. Once again there was no warning before he was shoved against the lockers. At least this time he managed to get his hands up to brace for the impact before he hit his head again.

"Kurt!" Tina cried out as Karofsky walked away. "Are you okay?"

He shoved down the fear, and tried to hid it in an angry sneer at the retreating jock's back. "I'm fine."

They went on to the choir room for their morning meeting. Kurt was still upset, but hiding it well as Mr. Schue announced their competition for Sectionals. And then the choir teacher announced the second annual boys vs girls sing off.

"Kurt," the older man said without turning around to look at him. "I'm going to say it again, Boys' team."

With a growl of frustration, Kurt walked to the other side of the room, glaring at the instructor the entire time.

…

It was lunch time when it happened. Once again he was walking down the hallway, when he was shoved from behind. This time he'd had enough.

"What is your problem?" He shouted at the form of Dave Karofsky.

The larger boy turned and confronted him. "You talking back to me? You want a piece of The Fury?"

"The Fury?"

"That's what I named my fist!"

Out of nowhere, music began to play, a heavy metal riff, and to Kurt's shock, the behemoth in front of him began singing in a menacing tone.

Welcome to the jungle  
We've got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey,  
We got your disease

Kurt took a step back as the footballer moved closer, raising his fist threateningly. What the hell was going on?

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
Knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy boy  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

Kurt was forced to step back again as Karofsky continued to press closer. The pale boy was beginning to think he'd lost his mind.

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
Knees, knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, down, yeah!

You know where you are?  
You're in the jungle, baby  
You're gonna die

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
Knees, knees

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
Knees, knees

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your...

It's gonna bring you down  
Ha!

As the music faded out, the larger boy once again shoved Kurt against the lockers before walking off, just as Mr. Schuester came around the corner. While the teacher hadn't seen the actual events, he could tell something was wrong.

…

In hind sight, Kurt knew he probably shouldn't have said what he had to Mr. Schue. But between the confusion about what had happened with Karofsky in the hallway, and the lingering anger at the man from earlier, he had been rude and dismissive of the teacher who had actually been trying to help him.

So it was a bit of a surprise when it was announced that afternoon in Glee practice that there would be a change to the boys vs. girls challenge. For the the first time since he'd left the changing room last Friday, he felt a glimmer of excitement.

It was quickly extinguished, however, when the other boys weren't as receptive to his suggestions as he thought they would be.

"Uh, dude, why don't you make yourself useful, and go put some rat poison in the old folk's jello, or go visit the Garglers."

Kurt's Bitch face wasn't quite as up to par as usual as he corrected the Mohawked boy. "The Warblers."

"What ever. Go see what they are up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in."

Huffing in frustration, Kurt grabbed up his things. "Fine."

…

Kurt sat in his car Tuesday morning and stared up at the impressive facade of Dalton Academy. It looked more like a palace than a school. He bet the tuition here was steep. He forced himself to exit the vehicle and made his way inside. The décor was even more impressive. He felt so out of place here, he had almost turned and walked back out, but forced himself to keep moving forward.

There were several boys lingering in the hallways and on the magnificent spiraling staircase, and they all smiled politely at him, but other wise didn't seem to be too surprised to find a strange boy in their midst.

As Kurt wandered down the stairs, he thought he heard music, and suddenly a smiling Asian boy was standing in front of him.

Welcome to Wonderland  
My god it's half past eight  
Who cares if you came late  
We don't care where you've been  
You're gonna fit right in  
A little fun detour  
A little crazy, sure  
Don't get all insecure

The first boy was joined by another, this time a lanky, dark skinned teen.

Pardon me, but have you seen  
Someone looking like a queen?  
Sharpening a guillotine  
Prob'ly just as well (Ha!)  
She's capricious as can be  
Lopping heads of by decree  
This week severed forty-three  
Cutting them pell mell

Several more boys on the stair way joined in.

What a party has it started snowing?  
Everyone not coming will be going  
Do you know the queen of hearts new orders?  
They're the same as always; close the boarders  
Could she be the one, you know?  
Tin man, lion or scarecrow?

The Asian cut in, a confused look on his face.

Wait that's from a different show

Kurt blinked, and the singing boys vanished. He glanced around in confusion, but soon the press of boys rushing down the stairs forced him to begin moving again, though slowly as he tried to decide if he was hallucinating or not.

And why were all these boys rushing in the same direction? And why were they all buzzing along so happily. Curiosity got the better of him, and he called out to a dark haired boy.

"Excuse me?"

…

Kurt was fairly certain this performance at least was real as he watched the dark haired boy sing Teenage Dream with the other Warblers. The boy, Blaine he had introduced himself as, was right, too. The Warblers were like rock stars, judging by the reaction from the crowd crammed into the small space, all trying to get the best spots to watch the a Capella group.

After the song ended, the boys all rushed to congratulate them on their astounding harmonies and talent. There were hugs between many of the boys, and Kurt was certain he even saw a couple of slightly less than chaste kisses between a tall blonde and a slightly shorter brunette.

He was distracted when the handsome Asian and the dark skinned boy he thought he had seen singing to him on the stairs approached him. For a moment Kurt was afraid he was hallucinating again.

"Hello," the Asian boy said with a smile. "Would you mind joining us for coffee? We'd like to talk to you."

"Uh," Kurt hedged, not sure what to say. Thankfully, Blaine joined them at that moment.

"Come on, Kurt. We have excellent coffee here at Dalton."

"Okay," Kurt said, nodding.

…

Kurt's mood had seriously improved by the time he left Dalton. At last he'd met another boy like him, and a very attractive one, too. He'd also made a couple new friends as Blaine had introduced him to a couple of the other Warblers, Nick and Jeff, the pair he had seen kissing after the performance. He no longer felt so alone, like he was the only gay kid in all of Ohio.

As he drove home, he couldn't help thinking how 24 hours can make such a change. Yesterday he'd been terrified, feeling like he didn't fit in anywhere. Not with the boys in Glee, for certain. But today he felt safe and accepted. Just goes to show you that no matter what happens today, there is always tomorrow.

And he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to sing.

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none

When I'm stuck a with day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,

Kurt had rolled the window down, and was completely shocked when first one, then two, and then a third sparrow landed on the sill beside him, and began whistling along as he continued to sing. This had to be another hallucination, but he couldn't stop singing, no matter how hard he tried.

Oh

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love ya tomorrow  
You're always  
A day  
Away

He tried to understand what was happening, but all he could think of was hitting his head last Friday. Maybe he had gotten a concussion, and now he was having random hallucinations. Or worse, what if he was in a coma, and this was all just a dream?

When I'm stuck a with day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,

Oh

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love ya tomorrow  
You're always  
A day  
Away

Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love ya tomorrow  
You're always  
A day Away

He decided to stop at the hospital on his way home and talk to Carole. He could tell her he'd bumped his head pretty hard today, and ask her not to tell his dad, cause he didn't want him to worry.

He really hoped this was real, and not a coma. It would be just his luck to meet another gay boy, only to discover he'd made the whole thing up.


	2. Kiss and Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts about halfway through Never Been Kissed and will skip through parts of The Substitute. Did you know that Burt was the only main character on the show who did not sing? Figgins also never sang, but he was never given more than guest star status, while Mike O'Malley was added as a main character in Season two.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

In the end, Kurt decided not to go to the hospital. Instead he googled concussions, hallucinations, and coma. If he was in a coma, there really wasn't anything he could do about it. If he had a mild concussion and was hallucinating, the effects would go away eventually.

He relaxed on his bed with a sigh. He'd always wanted his life to be more like a musical. Was hallucinating it was for a few days so bad?

…

He woke up the next morning to the birds outside his window singing. With his Dad.

Good morning starshine, the earth says hello  
You twinkle above us  
We twinkle below

Good morning starshine, you lead us along  
My love and me as we sing  
Our early morning singing song

Giddy glup gloopy nibby nabby noopy la la la lo lo  
Sabba sibby sabba nooby abba nabba le le le lo  
Tooby ooby walla nooby abba nabba  
Early morning singing song

Good morning starshine  
There's love in your skies  
Reflecting the sunlight  
In my lover's eyes

Good morning starshine  
My love and me as we sing  
Our early morning singing song

Giddy glup gloopy nibby nabby noopy la la la lo lo  
Sabba sibby sabba nooby abba nabba le le lo lo  
Tooby ooby walla nooby abba nabba  
Early morning singing song

Can you hear me  
Singing a song, humming a song, singing a song  
Loving a song, laughing a song, singing the song  
Sing the song, song the sing  
Song song song sing sing sing sing song

Okay, maybe living in a real life musical wasn't as perfect as it sounded, Kurt thought as the song ended, and he was left alone to get ready for school. Well, he had to admit it had been kind of funny seeing his dad dancing around his room, and he was smiling when he went upstairs for breakfast. He had to hide his grin when he saw his dad sipping a cup of decaf and reading his newspaper.

…

As Kurt walked through the halls before first period, he kept thinking about the boy, Blaine, who he'd met the day before. Kurt was out and proud, but felt small and weak thanks to the constant bullying. Blaine had seemed confident and strong, and held his head high. Just the thought of the dark haired Warbler was enough to make Kurt smile and walk a little taller.

He was smiling as he sat down in the choir room for morning meeting, and his smile widened as the girls performed, especially when his phone vibrated, signaling a text message. It was from Blaine, and was only one word.

Courage!

He was looking at the message again as he walked down the hall again a short while later, the smile on his face feeling both amazing and foreign. Perhaps that is why he didn't see it coming.

The phone was slapped out of his hands, and then Karofsky was shoving him into the lockers again. He was momentarily stunned as he felt the metal digging into his shoulder. Once the initial shock wore of, Kurt could feel fear growing inside him.

And then anger. Out of no where, music began to play, though it seemed like no one else in the hall could hear it. And he began singing, softly at first.

When you were young and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live

He thought he heard Finn and Puck sing an echo.

you know you did, you know you did, you know you did

He straightened away from the lockers, and glowered at the retreating form of Karofsky. His voice rose in volume as he continued to sing. No one even paid attention to him.

But if this ever changing world in which we're living  
Makes you give in and cry

Say live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die

Suddenly he began to chase down the jock in the Letterman's jacket, the music crescendoing around him.

"Hey!" he shouted, but the Neanderthal just kept going.

What does it matter to ya  
When you got a job to do  
You gotta do it well  
You gotta give the other fellow hell

Kurt followed the larger boy, determined to confront him. He slammed into the locker room.

"I'm talking to you!"

The song continued, even though he wasn't singing anymore.

When you were young and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live

"The girl's locker room is next door," Karofsky sneered, barely looking at him.

Kurt could faintly hear Finn and Puck's voices again.

you know you did, you know you, did you know you did

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky said, turning to confront him.

"What are you so scared of?"

But if this ever changing world in which we're living  
Makes you give in and cry

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare! That all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you!"

Say live and let die

"Well guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!"

"That right?"

Live and let die

"Yes! I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Don't push me Hummel!" Karofsky said, raising a fist.

Kurt looked at the fist briefly. "You going to hit me?"

"Don't push me!"

Live and let die

"Do it! Hit me! Cause it's not going to change who I am! You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"I said get out of my face!" The football player roared.

"You're nothing more than a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

The kiss shocked the living hell out of Kurt.

Live and let die

When the larger boy tried to kiss him again, Kurt shoved him away, a look of horror on his face. Karofsky, realizing what he had done, slammed his fists into the locker beside him, and stormed out.

…

Kurt couldn't recall how he had reached his Navigator. He was still numb from shock as he sat behind the wheel.

His first kiss.

He'd thought about his first kiss with a boy a lot the past year. How it would feel. What it would taste like. Whether it would be long and slow or short and sweet.

He had never once imagined it would be forced upon him, that he would only feel fear and dread, and that it would have the sour taste of revulsion. No one could fault him if his thoughts were solely about the impact the stolen kiss had on him at first, but as the initial shock began to fade, he realized just what the kiss implied.

Karofsky had kissed him.

David Karofsky, homophobic jock, Neanderthal, bully, had kissed him. The football player was gay, but so far in the closet he could see Narnia.

Kurt was once again stunned by the shock. He understood the fear of realizing how different you are from your peers, of understanding just what made you different. Karofsky was terrified of what he was. That was why he took it out on Kurt.

Kurt, who didn't hide who he was. Kurt, who didn't cower in fear of himself. Kurt, who didn't care what people thought of him. Kurt, who flaunted his body and his talent. Kurt, who embodied everything Karofsky was too afraid and ashamed to admit.

Oh, Gaga, what was he going to do? Who knew when the larger boy would lose it enough to really hurt Kurt, especially now that his secret was revealed? The pale boy couldn't even tell anyone! New Directions would protect him if they knew, he was certain of that, but he couldn't tell them. It would ruin the jock, and no matter how much easier it would make Kurt's life, he couldn't do that to someone else.

He couldn't tell his dad either. The stress would be too much for the elder Hummel's heart. Kurt was terrified. He needed someone to know what was going on, just in case things escalated.

And then he remembered there was one person he could talk to about this.

…

"Geesh, guys, you act like I've never lost a fight before!" Blaine Anderson hissed out a whispered protest as his friends surrounded him Wednesday morning, looking him over as if he was weak and helpless. David, Trent, and Nick were the only other Warblers who knew about Dalton's fight club, and had witnessed his loss the night before.

"Yeah," Nick said, keeping his voice low. "But it's the first time you lost by TKO. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I went to the nurse this morning and said I fell out of bed and hit my head, and she checked me over and said everything was okay, gave me some ibuprofen, and told me to be more careful."

"Man, that fight was intense, though." David looked at him in appreciation.

"Yeah, well, he'd been leading with right hooks all through the fight. I wasn't expecting him to switch up and lead with a left uppercut." Blaine didn't admit to them that he'd been distracted by thoughts of the McKinley spy. He wondered what the boy would think of the twice weekly underground fight club.

As if conjured from his thoughts, his cell phone indicated an incoming call, and Blaine smiled to himself when he saw the caller ID.

"Kurt?" He said, answering.

"B-Blaine?"

"Kurt, what's wrong? You sound upset!"

"I didn't know who else to talk to! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I'm so confused and scared and I don't know what to do!"

The other boy sounded so agitated. "Kurt, take a deep breath! What happened?"

The reply was so softly spoken, Blaine wasn't sure he had heard it correctly. "He kissed me."

Frowning, Blaine waved away the other boys when Trent asked who he was talking to. David recognized the name, of course, and lead the other two away, explaining as they went.

"Who kissed you, and why?" Blaine asked softly, taking refuge in an empty classroom. He could hear the other boy fighting through tears.

"Karofsky, the one I told you about yesterday. He slapped my phone out of my hand, and then slammed me into a locker again. I got mad and chased him down in the locker room. I was shouting at him, and suddenly he just grabbed me by the face and kissed me!"

The implication of the kiss wasn't lost on Blaine. "He's in the closet! That's why he targeted you so much with the bullying. He's taking out all his fears and insecurities on you!"

"I'm terrified," Kurt admitted. "Now that I know the truth, he might do something worse just to keep me from telling anyone else."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "What if we confront him together, someplace with too many witnesses for him to hurt you, but private enough no one will over hear us?"

"Do you think that's safe? What if he attacks anyway?"

"Don't worry, we can handle it. I'll be there in a little under two hours. Go to class, I'll text you when I get there, and we'll talk to him."

As Blaine hung up, he thought about why he'd set up the Dalton Fight club in the first place. After the attack at the dance the previous year, he'd taught himself how to fight back, but knew that just practicing on an inanimate punching bag wasn't enough. He had to learn how to face a real opponent. He needed to learn how to take a punch just as much as how to throw one.

As he drove, he flicked on the radio only to find static from his usual station. He hit scan, and after a moment, music began, and he found himself singing along.

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

…

Kurt was just leaving calculus when he received Blaine's text, and headed out to the parking lot to meet him. Despite the fear he was still feeling, he felt a small smile pull at his lips as he thought about Blaine coming to his rescue, just like the Princes in all his favorite Disney movies.

Once again, he heard music, and found himself singing.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn, I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

He thought he heard Santana and Brittany singing with him on the next verse.

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood

He moved faster as he got closer to the parking lot, the thought of seeing Blaine urging him forward, even as the song hit its peak.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

And there he was, on the far end of the parking lot, leaning against his car, watching for him.

…

A week had passed since he and Blaine had confronted the jock. The larger boy hadn't been too receptive to their talk, but he had avoided Kurt for the past several days, which was some relief, at least. Perhaps he would leave Kurt alone now.

Of course he couldn't have a full week without some kind of drama. He had regretted asking Ms. Holiday to take over Glee club while Mr. Schue was out sick. While she had had some awesome ideas for the show choir's upcoming competition, she had also almost gotten his best friend Mercedes expelled.

He had just finished talking to the dark skinned Diva, and was watching her walk down the hallway, when Karofsky startled him.

"Question for you!" He growled menacingly. "Did you tell anyone else what happened? How...you kissed me?"

Kurt glared at him. "You kissed me! And I know how hard that is for you to deal with. So no, I haven't told anyone."

"Good. You keep it that way! Cause if you do, I'll kill you!"

Fear slammed into him as the jock pushed past him and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Songs in this chapter are;
> 
> Good Morning Starshine- From the Musical, Hair
> 
> Live and Let Die- Paul McCartney and Wings
> 
> Eye of the Tiger- Survivor
> 
> I Need a Hero- Bonnie Tyler


	3. Getting Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start in Furt, and go through the beginning of Special Education.

It had been nearly a month, and still the strange phenomenon continued, randomly breaking out into song, or seeing the people around him do so, without anyone else seeming to notice. He was so used to it by now, it barely phased him anymore. He gave up wondering if he was in a coma or if this was just the lingering after affect of a concussion. Now he had other things to worry about.

Karofsky had threatened to kill him. He was terrified of going to school, but couldn't stay home forever. The kids in Glee seemed to notice something was wrong, and they tried to cheer him up, but he couldn't tell them what was wrong. The only bright spot in his weeks were Wednesday afternoon coffee dates with Blaine. The more he learned about the younger boy, the more he found himself falling for him.

And then something else brought a smile to his face. Burt and Carole had swung by the school, grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him off to find Finn. He wasn't sure what was going on, but seeing the happy looks on their faces gave him an inkling of what was coming. And sure enough, they announced their engagement.

Somebody's getting married? HEY, somebody's getting married!

Whoa, somebody's getting married!

He sang in excitement. Finn didn't look quite as happy. As a matter of fact he looked like he was in shock.

Somebody's getting married?

Kurt laughed and sang again.

Somebody's getting marrrrieeeed!

A group of students passing by all grinned.

Somebody's getting married! Somebody's getting married! Somebody's getting  
Somebody's getting somebody's getting somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody...!

Burt threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and they both grinned.

Somebody get some flowers!  
Somebody get a ring!  
Somebody get a chapel and a choir to sing!

Somebody get an organ to play!

Cause somebody's getting married!

"Oh!" Kurt said, beaming from ear to ear. "That's perfect! We can get New Directions to perform for the ceremony and the reception! You're having a Glee Wedding!"

Carole laughed and hugged him, and sang.

Somebody get a preacher!  
Somebody bake a cake!  
Somebody get some shoes and rice and presents to take!

Somebody get a sweet negligee (Kurt blushed and Finn nearly choked when she sang this.)

Cause somebody's getting married!

Mike, Sam, Puck, and Artie came around the corner, arm in arm.

Somebody get champagne!  
Somebody rent a room!

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittney Tina, and Mercedes exited from a classroom nearby, all smiles.

Somebody get the lovely bride!  
And somebody get the-

Puck and the boys joined the girls and linked arms with them.

Somebody get the-

Finn finally lost the shocked look.

Groom.

Everyone began to dance down the hall as they sang.

Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody-!

Santana and Brittney laughed as they neared the choir room.

Somebody get this wedding underway!

Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury followed them into the classroom.

Somebody's getting married!

Burt and Carole stood in front of them all, lost in each other's eyes. Carole smiled as she sang.

He'll make me happy  
Each time I see him  
He'll be the reason  
My heart can sing  
He'll stand beside me  
And now I'm everything.

Burt pressed his forehead against the woman in front of him as he sang.

She'll make me happy  
Each time I hold her  
And I will follow  
Where my heart may lead  
And she'll be all I'll ever need

Kurt and Finn watched their parents, and sang softly.

Days go passing into years

Years go passing day by day

She'll make him happy  
Now and forever  
Until forever  
Their love will grow  
She only knows  
He'll make her happy  
That's all she needs to know.  
They'll be so happy  
Now and forever  
Until forever  
Their love will grow-

Carole sighed as she placed her arms around Burt's neck.

I only know  
He'll make me happy  
That's all I need...to...know...

…

Kurt's happiness didn't last long, however. Kurt was busy planning the wedding, and wanted it to be perfect. He had agreed to teach his dad and Finn to dance so they could both impress Carole at the reception. He stood now in front of his locker, picking up his wedding planners and books for his next class, as well as the wedding cake topper he had picked out. He had just closed the locker when Karofsky appeared in front of him. The larger boy just glared menacingly at him.

"I don't want you near me," Kurt said, trying to swallow his fear.

The jock just pressed a finger into his chest, twisting it a little, then snatched the cake topper from him. "Can I keep this? Thanks."

As the Neanderthal walked away, Mr. Schue had approached him, noticing the terrified look on his face.

He had known what Principal Sue would say before they even entered her office, but at least she sounded genuinely concerned, unlike Figgins had the last time he had complained about the bullying. He just wished she would stop calling him Lady. When he mentioned that he didn't like it, she had given him other options.

Porcelain wasn't too bad. Coming from her, it was almost a compliment.

…

It was during the first dance lessons for Finn and Burt that things came to a head. Burt had spotted Karofsky making fun of him from the doorway. When Burt had asked him about it, Kurt couldn't keep lying to him.

"He threatened to kill me."

Burt had gone after the larger boy and shoved him against the lockers, arm pressed just below the collar bone to hold him in place. Kurt was afraid his dad would have another heart attack, so quickly broke it up, but his dad was livid. He found himself in Principal Sue's office for the second time in a week.

The confrontation with Karofsky and his father actually ended up going better than he could have expected, with Dave's father taking Kurt's side. The suspension of the jock gave Kurt hope once again, and he breathed a little easier as the wedding arrived.

He didn't even question if it was real when Finn sang Just the Way You Are and danced with him. He didn't care if it was a hallucination or not, it made him smile wider than he had in a long time.

…

But of course, Kurt wasn't allowed to stay happy. Karofsky was coming back to school on Monday, His heart sank as he heard the news. But then his Dad and Carole had surprised him. They had decided to use the money they were supposed to use on their Honeymoon to pay for Kurt to transfer to Dalton Academy.

It had been hard to say goodbye to New Directions. They tried to protect him, but they understood this was in Kurt's best interest.

The harder part came when he had to say goodbye to his dad, Carole and Finn, as he would be boarding at the prep school. Burt had hugged him tight as they stood beside Kurt's Navigator.

Burt raised Kurt's chin so he could look into his eyes, and wiped a tear from his son's cheek.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

Kurt smiled weakly and held the elder Hummel's hand as his dad continued singing.

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Finn had come over to him next, and given him a hug.

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Carole smiled sweetly at him as she hugged him as well.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

Burt opened the driver's side door for him and watched him slide into the seat.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

"I love you, Dad!" Kurt whispered, and then closed the door. Through the open window Burt leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Kurt pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. Before he turned the corner at the end of the block, he glanced into the rear view mirror, where they were all still standing and watching him, his dad brushing tears from his eyes.

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

…

When he arrived at Dalton that afternoon, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were all there waiting for him. They helped him unload his stuff, and lead him to his dorm. Because it was so late in the semester, Kurt had a dorm to himself. They chatted about various things as they helped him unpack. It was nearly time for dinner when they finished.

They left him to get ready, and he changed into his new uniform. He studied himself in the mirror, sighing a bit. How was he supposed to make Blaine notice him if he looked like all the others now? He thought the other boy might be a little interested in him, but would he still be interested now that Kurt was just another face in the crowd?

Open up your eyes, take a look at me  
Get the picture fixed in your memory  
I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start  
To stand out  
To stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings  
It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line

Once you're watching every move that I make  
You gotta believe that I got what it takes  
To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out

'Til ya notice me

If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get done  
Until I become your number one  
No method to the madness, and no means of escape  
Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape  
It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin' to send  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all the way to the end  
To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til ya notice me

If I could make you stop and take a look at me  
Instead of just, walkin' by  
There's nothin that  
I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive  
All I need is half a chance  
A second thought, a second glance  
To prove, I got whatever it takes

It's a piece of cake

To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna, stand out, staaaand out

Stand out  
Stand out

'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out

'Til ya notice me

Straightening his tie, he smiled to himself as he made his way down to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Songs in this Chapter were;
> 
> Somebody's Getting Married- The Muppets Take Manhattan
> 
> You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Disney's Tarzan
> 
> Stand Out- Tevin Campbell, Disney's A Goofy Movie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I really hope you like this! The Songs used were;
> 
> Welcome to the Jungle- Guns N Roses
> 
> Welcome to Wonderland- From the Broadway Play of the same name
> 
> Tomorrow- From Annie


End file.
